1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddle riding vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Motorcycles have engine sections disposed at downward portions thereof. Typically, such a motorcycle is structured to protect the engine with a cover member as appropriately. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-027397 discloses an under cover structure for a motorcycle including a horizontal cylinder and an exhaust pipe extending rearwardly from a lower portion of the engine. The structure includes an under cover disposed so as to cover an area downward of the engine and a front portion of the exhaust pipe and a mud cover covering a front surface of the engine. This structure can protect the lower portion of the engine and the front portion of the exhaust pipe from splashing mud and flying gravel.
Some other motorcycles include exhaust gas purification devices. One type of such an exhaust gas purification device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-240711. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-240711 discloses an engine exhaust gas purification device, in which a catalytic device is connected to an exhaust port, the catalyst includes an exhaust gas introducing section oriented substantially at right angles, and a catalyst case is connected immediately below the exhaust gas introducing section. Such a structure allows the catalyst to be quickly activated during cold starting and an exhaust gas discharged from the exhaust port to be blown perpendicularly against a wall of the exhaust gas introducing section. The exhaust gas can thereby be inhibited from flowing along an outside of a pipe, so that a uniform flow of the gas can be ensured relative to the catalyst.